The End
by Autotheists
Summary: What do you think happens when a giant ball rolls up everything on Earth?


No one was quite sure what was happening when it started. In fact, the exact date it did all start is hard to pin down. There were rumors of items going missing around people's houses in specific towns. I talked to the police departments in those towns. They said a couple families had reported what they believed to be robberies. They think someone broke into their homes and stole things.

One of the police officers confided in me that the families only made the police reports when important things like wallets, jewelry, and electronics started going missing. But it began even before that. Pencils, erasers, batteries, candies, small toys, and various other knick-knacks would go missing. Some people thought they had simply misplaced these items, as people tend to do. But when small objects started to disappear in large quantities, then there was worry.

But it didn't end there. If it had just been objects, maybe there would have been no problem. Objects, even important ones, disappear every day. But then pets and small animals started to disappear. Peoples' cats and dogs, and baby bunnies. The ducks in the ponds and farm animals. And even larger objects began disappearing. Mailboxes, crates, fences. Things that had previously represented order in our society.

And then society's worst fear came to pass; children started to disappear. As people say, the children are our future. If there are no children, there is no future for society. Parents panicked. And those whose children did not disappear locked their children inside their homes. But that didn't protect them for long.

The biggest question popping up around the strange disappearances was what in the world (or out of it) was causing this? Where were these objects and living creatures disappearing to? Who was taking them? And what could we do to stop it?

Our first question was answered before long. Just as the toll of the missing began to go beyond children and small animals, a newscaster and his cameraman were able to capture footage, however brief. The footage was brief because the cameraman and the newscaster were swallowed up by the cause of all our distress. For our sakes, it was lucky the footage was a live feed. As for the footage itself, well… I don't even know how to describe it.

Everyone's first reaction was surprise, and then a lack of reaction. People did not know how to react to something like this. So instead of telling you of our reactions, I will simply describe the thing itself. The best word I can chose to describe it would have to be a ball. The source of our terror was a giant ball. I cannot tell for certain the size because even as we watched, it grew larger. Yes, it was a giant ball that rolled over people and collected them into itself in a morbid take on a snowball effect.

Where this ball came from and where it went after it rolled up objects, animals, and other things, we did not know. All we did know was the source of this destruction. This ball, people began to call it a _katamari_.

After that first shot, more news stations sent out cameras to try to see more about this mysterious katamari. And it was not just news cameras. Documentary makers and scientists also set out with equipment to capture their own footage. And even amateurs with their own little digital cameras used for home movies went about trying to get their own videos.

Because of all these different shots of the destructive katamari, we were able to discover, at least minimally, what was controlling this massive ball. It appeared to be a tiny, bright green creature that couldn't be more than seven centimeters tall. How it had the strength to push this ball, we'll never know. Many people, once the small being's existence was discovered, tried to capture it. However, every time people got close enough, they were soon swallowed by the giant ball the tiny thing controlled.

Soon the threat of being rolled up scared most except for the craziest away from chasing the katamari with their cameras. Among the crazy ones were the fans. This was a cult following that worshipped the katamari as a god. Some of the most terrifying spectacles happened around these fans. One of which was when the katamari was lit on fire with the help of the fans. Instead of a large ball that was rolling around destroying cities, we had a flaming large fireball that was rolling around destroying cities and then some. Fires raged across the country from that event.

And still, more people, more buildings, more land disappeared into the maw of that katamari. We think now that it is trying to roll up the entire world. We can only huddle in our underground bunkers and hope the katamari will not roll up the land around us.

I have taken this all down as a record in case someone – anyone – ever comes along after us and wants to know what has destroyed us. Hopefully no other people or planet will ever fall under the terrible invasion of the katamari.


End file.
